tombraiderfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:Tomb Raider 2018 - Trailer 2
Beschreibung Ihre Legende beginnt... Alicia Vikander ist Lara Croft. TOMB RAIDER - 2018 im Kino! ► Warner Bros. präsentiert den offiziellen deutschen #Trailer zum Film TOMB RAIDER. ► http://bit.ly/WarnerAbonnieren ► TOMB RAIDER - ab 15. März 2018 im Kino! Abonniere den WARNER BROS. DE Kanal für aktuelle Kinotrailer. Lara Croft ist die leidenschaftlich emanzipierte Tochter eines exzentrischen Abenteurers, der spurlos verschwunden ist, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Inzwischen ist Lara erwachsen, aber ihr fehlt ein klares Lebensziel – eher unmotiviert brettert sie als Fahrradkurierin durch die Straßen der Trendviertel von East London – zum Leben reicht das kaum. An der Uni hat sie sich zwar eingeschrieben, aber die Hörsäle meidet sie. Sie will sich ihren eigenen Weg suchen und lehnt daher auch die Leitung des globalen väterlichen Konzerns ebenso strikt ab, wie sie sich weigert, an seinen Tod zu glauben. Mittlerweile sind allerdings sieben Jahre vergangen, und man legt Lara nahe, sich allmählich mit der Realität abzufinden. Doch irgendetwas – Lara begreift es selbst nicht – treibt sie dazu, endlich herauszufinden, was ihrem Vater eigentlich passiert ist. Als Lara alle Brücken hinter sich abbricht, handelt sie bewusst auch gegen den letzten Willen ihres Vaters. Ihre Suche beginnt dort, wo er zuletzt gesehen wurde: in dem legendären Grabmal auf einer mythischen Insel, die sich irgendwo vor der japanischen Küste befinden könnte. Doch Lara hat sich keine einfache Aufgabe vorgenommen: Allein schon die Reise in diese Region erweist sich als extrem gefährlich. Unversehens muss sie alles aufs Spiel setzen – sogar ihr Leben. Von einer Minute zur anderen verfügt sie über nichts außer ihrem scharfen Verstand, ihrem unverbrüchlichen Glauben und ihrem angeborenen Starrsinn. Doch reicht das, um auf dieser Reise ins Ungewisse über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen? Falls sie dieses haarsträubende Abenteuer überlebt, dann könnte sie mit einem Schlag berühmt werden. Denn nicht jeder darf sich Tomb Raider nennen. Warner Bros. Pictures und Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures präsentieren „Tomb Raider“, in dem die junge, resolute Lara Croft auszieht, eine weltberühmte Heldin zu werden. Die Hauptrolle übernimmt Oscar®-Preisträgerin Alicia Vikander („Ex Machina“, „The Danish Girl“) unter der Regie von Roar Uthaug („The Wave – Die Todeswelle“). Oscar-Preisträger Graham King („Departed – Unter Feinden“) produziert mit seiner Firma GK Films. Die Dreharbeiten begannen kurz nach dem 20. Jubiläum der äußerst beliebten Videospiel-Reihe von Square Enix, Crystal Dynamics und Eidos Montreal. Weitere Rollen in „Tomb Raider“ spielen Dominic West („Money Monster“, „300“), Walton Goggins („The Hateful Eight“, „Django Unchained“) und Daniel Wu (AMC-Serie „Into the Badlands“). Uthaug verfilmt das Drehbuch von Geneva Robertson-Dworet an Schauplätzen in Südafrika und Großbritannien. Zum kreativen Team gehören Kameramann George Richmond („Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation“), Produktionsdesigner Gary Freeman („Maleficent – Die dunkle Fee“), Cutter und Oscar-Kandidat Stuart Baird („Skyfall“, „Gorillas im Nebel“) und Kostümdesigner Tim Wonsik (Hauptkostüme zu „Guardians of the Galaxy“, „The Return of the First Avenger“). „Tomb Raider“ startet am 15. März 2018. Den Verleih übernimmt Warner Bros. Pictures Germany, a division of Warner Bros. Entertainment GmbH. Folge #TombRaider auf: ► Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WarnerBrosAction ► Twitter: https://twitter.com/warnerbrosde ► Instagram: https://instagram.com/warnerbrosde ► Snapchat: warnerbrosde Kinotickets zu TOMB RAIDER: https://deinkinoticket.de/filme ► Warner Bros. Pictures präsentiert: Titel: Tomb Raider (OT: Tomb Raider) Film Release: 15. März 2018 Genre: Action | Adventure ► Gefällt euch der neue Trailer zu #TombRaider? Dann hinterlasst einen Kommentar oder abonniert den Warner Bros. DE Kanal. ► http://bit.ly/WarnerAbonnieren ►Hier findet ihr noch mehr Trailer zu #TombRaider: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLP5y-MUYyNqWHJm-yfwj7X_ffCRJKQDZ2 Empfohlener Filmtrailer: ► READY PLAYER ONE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbIDv9apNMw&list=UUR88edMaCp9veFK6PVXyYpQ Kategorie:Videos